Story:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages/Launch: Chapter 5
Chapter Five The next morning, Captain Quinton entered the conference room. He sat down in the chair at the head of the table, read a bit more from his PADD, and then set it down. When he looked up, he saw Xavier on the far side of the room, gazing out the window. Quinton watched him for a moment, then spoke up. “You're a bit early.” Xavier didn't move. “I wanted to clear my mind.” “That'll do it.” He glanced back. “I’ve been thinking about what you said.” “Oh?” “You're wrong.” “About what?” “I am ready. I know I am. However, I’m prepared to devote myself to this assignment and see how it goes. I shall endeavor to become more ready. Maybe I’ll pick up a few tricks.” Quinton grinned. “That's the spirit.” Xavier took a few steps back toward the table. “Have you spoken with Lieutenant Thales lately?” “About Commander Kingsley, yes. She explained the situation. It’s unfortunate that your circumstances are becoming such a topic of speculation, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to do much about it. I’ll talk to him, but I’m afraid you’ll have to tolerate that sort of thing for a while.” “I can tolerate it as long as I’m not being publicly insulted by members of the crew.” “Understandable. As I said, it’s unfortunate and I apologize.” “I don’t require one from you.” “Well, I’ll see what I can do.” “Thank you.” “You’re welcome. Anything else on your mind?” “These sentiments of his, are they widespread among the crew? Talk is one thing, but yesterday’s incident showed profound disdain and lack of respect. If that’s how people really feel, I’m not going to be very effective at my post.” “By now, your recent history is well known, but I doubt anyone really bears ill will toward you.” “All right, then.” Xavier looked at him sharply. “I’m not trying to get out of this, you know, I just don’t want to be unwelcome. I was sincere about giving it a go here.” Quinton just nodded wearily. “I believe you.” He picked up on this. “I apologize if I’m dwelling on this too much. I don’t want to be difficult, but it’s hardly an auspicious beginning. Of course, it’ll pass.” “We’ve all had our share of mistakes and problems.” “Quite.” Quinton tilted his head. “Why don’t you sit down?” Xavier shrugged and sat down next to him. “I don’t recall from your personnel file, do you have family in Starfleet?” “No, I'm the first.” “That's worse,” he chuckled. Xavier frowned. Quinton let out a sigh. “Don’t take much to jokes? No, I don’t suppose so. What do you like, Commander?” Xavier shifted in his seat as he thought. “I... like to work. I study, keep informed of new developments and technology. Besides that, well...I read—real books, mind you—and I go rock climbing on the holodeck. I like a game of chess or kal-toh on occasion. That’s... about it, really. I don’t socialize much. That’s what I was trying to do last night: start getting to know people. You see what happened with that.” “Once we begin the mission, believe me, everyone—''especially'' Kingsley—will forget about all that and start focusing on things that are a little more important. You’ll do fine.” Xavier nodded thoughtfully, seemingly about to speak, but then the conference room door slid open and it was forgotten. “Captain, Commander,” said Dalton. Quinton and Xavier greeted him in kind, and Powell came in a minute later. The doctor and the counselor, amazingly, managed to studiously avoid each other’s gazes, despite sitting directly across the table from each other. Quinton was beginning to wonder if he might not have to mediate another dispute between members of the senior staff before the day was over. Then the rest filed in, and he was relieved to be able to get to business finally. “If we're all here, we can begin.” He glanced at the faces around the table and all seemed alert and focused. “Thank you. Now, I'll be as succinct as possible, since I know we all have work to do. Our assignment is a series of planetary surveys in the Gamma Zeta sector. Routine, and fairly straightforward. Nothing too taxing for the maiden voyage, but important all the same. Feeling up to it, Lieutenant Gerard?” Gerard, at the far end of the table, grinned. “Absolutely, sir.” “That's what I like to hear. You'll be coordinating the geophysics and exobiology departments; they're taking the point on this one. We're doing some flybys first and sending out probes, and then we'll start with the survey teams. Start thinking about who you want for those. Thales, work with him on the on the scan scheduling. Lieutenant Lyron, brief your security officers for the away teams. Lieutenant Watley, check in with stellar cartography and plot our course. Everyone else, you know the drill; you’ve done it before. Any questions? Okay. Reports?” Eventually, Quinton wrapped up the meeting and dismissed the officers. As they filed out, some quicker than others, he fixed his gaze on one of the stragglers. “I’d like a word with you, Mr. Kingsley.” Kingsley glanced back at him with a look of guilt and returned to the table. “Yes, sir?” “Do you have a problem with Commander Xavier?” “I have a problem with people who don’t want to be here.” “How would you know what he wants? You obviously haven’t spoken to him about this. If the rest of us are willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and the chance to decide what the hell it is that he wants, why can’t you?” “I suppose I didn’t—” “No, you didn’t think, did you?” Quinton sighed. “Just out of spacedock and we’re dealing with this. Juvenile arguments....” Kingsley cleared his throat. “I’m... sorry for what happened and I’ll try to be more fair to the Commander. However, in my defense, it was a private conversation. It’s not my fault he eavesdropped and was offended by what he heard.” “A private conversation in a public place. I thought you’d be smarter than to openly insult a superior officer in the middle of the mess hall. I just don’t understand where this is coming from. By all accounts you’ve served admirably the past eight years with Captain Juárez on the Manchester. She certainly spoke highly of you. Add the five years before that on the Disch, and you have thirteen years of distinguished service without a hint of anything like this.” “Sorry, sir.” Quinton waved it away. “We’re way past sorry. I want you to apologize to Xavier to his satisfaction and settle whatever problems are between you two, but before that, I want to know why. Do you know Commander Xavier personally? “No, I don’t.” “Really? You were at the Academy at about the same time. He didn’t beat your grade in Interspecies Protocol class or something?” “I believe our years there did overlap, but I didn’t know him then.” “All right. What is this about, then? It can't be because the man would rather have his own command. There must be more to it than that.” “I just don’t like him.” “You just... don’t like him?” “That’s right.” Quinton stared at him. “Fine. I want that apology to Commander Xavier as soon as possible. You’re dismissed.” Kingsley nodded quickly and left the conference room. The captain lingered at the table, lost in though. “He just doesn’t like him? What kind of an explanation is that?” he grumbled as he slowly rose from his seat and headed back to the bridge. Lyron had been one of of the first officers to emerge from the meeting. Xavier quickened his pace and caught up with her by the turbolifts. “Are you going on duty, Lieutenant? Could I talk with you as you walk?” The Bolian woman gave him a slightly quizzical look but nodded. He followed her into the turbolift. “Deck Three,” she told the computer before turning to the Commander. “Something on your mind?” “Well, we only spoke briefly the other day, and I wanted to talk to you further.” “I see.” “I was in security before I moved to command. Chief Security/Tactical Officer and Second Officer for five years on the Middleton until the First Officer position became available. It seems very well run here.” “Thank you.” They arrived at their destination and walked out into the corridor. “You’re quite welcome. I suppose you know about the situation with Lieutenant Commander Kingsley.” “I know you overheard him talking to me and complained to the Captain.” “Essentially. I wanted to thank you for acting the way you did and not going along with that Kingsley fellow.” “No need, Commander. I was only speaking my mind.” “It means a lot to me, though. Apparently, I’m not exactly the most popular person on the ship right now, but you didn't believe I was playing up to the captain. You didn’t listen to those ridiculous accusations of his.” Lyron stared straight ahead. Xavier pressed on. “The things he said... he doesn’t know me. Really, who does he think he is?” “He's a good officer, and an excellent engineer, and, what's more, he happens to be my friend. I assume that is who he thinks he is. He's not right all the time and I'm still fairly sure he was wrong about you being a pathetic sycophant. However, I'm not so sure he's completely off base about your personality. Please don’t speak that way in my presence again. I have no problems with you, so please don’t make develop any.” “I’m... I’m sorry,” said Xavier, recoiling. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” Lyron let out a deep sigh and tried to compose herself. “I know you didn’t. Let’s just continue this at a later time. I have to check in with my assistant and you must have somewhere else you ought to be.” “Yes, of course.” As Xavier emerged from the turbolift, he felt eyes upon him. Briskly, he walked across the bridge to the center section and slid into his seat beside the captain. Quinton looked inquiringly at him. “Trouble, Commander?” “I just wanted a moment with Lieutenant Lyron. It’s nothing.” He nodded. "I spoke to Mr. Kingsley. I don't think there’ll be any more issues in that area.” He turned and raised his voice to address the rest of the bridge. “Let's get underway, shall we? Lieutenant Thales, get me spacedock control.” “Ready, sir.” “Control, this is Pioneer. Requesting permission to depart.” “Control here. Permission granted, Pioneer.” “Moorings are cleared,” said Watley. “Thrusters ready.” “Go ahead.” “Clearing spacedock... now, sir,” she added. “Take us out, Lieutenant.” | | }} Category:Articles by the user Aughadan Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages chapters